Back To Wisconsin
by elizabeth567
Summary: Sonny is going back to Wisconsin for the summer, but with an unexpected guest, Chad Dylan Cooper. Mr. Condor think's that sending Chad to Wisconsin will clean up his act. Will working on a farm clean up his act, or will Sonny be the one saving his rep?
1. News

SPOV

I laughed out loud when I heard Mr. Condor's plan. I mean I didn't want to be mean, but I honestly though he was joking. "Chad, me, Wisconsin, for the summer." I burst out laughing again. I looked up at him and he had a straight face. "You are joking right." I patted him on the arm and he glared down at me. I took my hand of his jacket and I smoothed the part I just touched. "Your not joking…" I took a step back.

"Now Sonny, I know your two shows have a rivalry and all, but I think this will help Chad's reputation. He really needs to clean up his act," Mr. Condor stated.

"We all know Chad need's to clean up his act, but why can't you send him to work on a farm or something." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh no, please don't tell me your thinking what I'm thinking."

"Sonny, I hear you uncle has a very successful corn farm in Wisconsin."

"Yeah it is successful, because people like Chad aren't there!"

"Sonny, I am telling you this, not asking you." His voice was firm.

"But-"

"No buts, my decision is final." He walked out of the room followed by his two assistants. Why me?

* * *

CPOV

I walked over to the _So Random_ set. I was pretty relaxed because I had been tanning all day. I would still be if Mr. Condor didn't call me over to Chuckle City. I saw Mr. Condor storm out of the building. "Hey Mr. Condor, how's it going?"

"Not, now Chad!" he yelled walking past me. He stopped turned around and I think he smiled. "Ah Chad, just the superstar I wanted to see." He put his arm around me.

"Well, I am pretty super." I smiled. Finally he was realizing my talent.

"We need to talk."

* * *

SPOV

"That's so unfair!" Tawni yelled throwing pillows of the couch before sitting down.

"I know, why do I have to spend a summer with Chad?"

"Oh, no I was talking about the sale at the store today. They were all out of my size, but the thing with you and Chad is bad too."

"Why, do I have to get punished for his mistakes?" I paced back and forth. I looked over at Tawni who was flipping through a magazine. "Are you even listening?" She looked up confused.

"Oh yeah, I made page twenty seven." She smiled showing me the page.

"This is useless." I started to walk towards the door.

"Sonny, wait. Ok you have my full and undivided attention." I turned around.

"Ok thanks."

"Isn't this what you wanted though?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you get to spend your whole summer with Chad."

"Why would I want to spend my summer with Chad?"

"Oh please Sonny, we all know you like him."

"Psh, what, no." She got up and put her arm around me.

"Just think of it Sonny, you and Chad on a ranch watching the sunset. He puts his arm around you." We stared off into space.

"Well that would be- what am I thinking?"

"It's love Sonny." Tawni started to file her nails.

"I don't love Chad Dylan Cooper!" She looked at me not believing what I was saying.

"Sure. Do you think he found out yet?"

"WHAT!!!" someone screamed from outside the room.

"He found out," I said.


	2. On The Road

SPOV

Chad tried to drag five suitcases out of the airport at the same time. I rolled my eyes. He wore a hat and sunglasses because he thought people would "recognize" him. I saw my uncle's old, worn down, red pickup truck. I ran up to hug him. He smiled and said "Well, there's my favorite niece." His smile vanished when he was Chad struggling to get through that door of the airport. "I sure darn hope some of the suitcases are yours."

"Nope, there all Chad's," I said. He kept staring at Chad. One of his suitcases got stuck in the door and I laughed. My uncle raised his eyebrows at me. "You think maybe we can 'accidently' drop some of his suitcases in the lake?"

"Best idea I've heard all day." Chad finally freed the suitcase from the door's grasp and strolled over smiling, because of how proud he was of himself. I rolled my eyes again. He threw his luggage in the back of the pickup truck and leaned on the side of the truck.

"Hey son, I'm Sonny's uncle Joe, but you can just call me Joe." Chad walked over to shake my uncle's hand.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm sure even people here know that," Chad said looking out at the open fields of green.

"Oh yesery we know who you are," my Uncle said with a smirk. Chad looked at me with a confused look.

"Yeah, they all know your a self centered jerk," I mumbled. My uncle tried to hide a smile.

"Ok, so let's stop talking and start moving," my uncle said clapping his hands together. Chad opened the passenger door.

"Ahh!" I heard Chad scream when a dog jumped on top of him and started licking his face. "Get this beast off of me!"

"That is not a beast, its Toby," I said scratching the St Bernard's ears when he came over to me. Chad got up and brushed himself of. I smirked. "Don't worry he will ride in the back on the way there, so he can't attack you anymore." He glared at me and then got into the car.

* * *

CPOV

Well isn't this great. First, I have a monster named Toby attack me, now I have to sit in a car for two hours in the middle of nowhere and listen to Sonny and her uncle play I spy, it's going something like this. _I spy something green._ Then the other person will look around forever. _Oh, it's grass!_ Then the other person is like _How did you know?_ I caught a glimpse of the monster in the back of the pickup truck, tongue flapping in the wind. I couldn't help but smile. Then I glared. _That monster better not pee on my suitcases._

The ride seemed to last forever. When we finally got there I saw a small farm house, I wondered how it could even fit Sonny's uncle. I got out of the truck and went to the back, my jaw dropped. The back door was down and only one suitcase was left, the only reason the other one didn't slide off was, because the monster was laying in front of it fast asleep. When Sonny saw, she put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny," I mumbled.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here," Sonny's uncle said.

"Can't we go back and get them?" I asked franticly.

"Sorry, Son, they are scattered out up to twenty miles back. They are ether run over or an animal's home by now."

"One of them has four weeks' worth of hair product in them."

"Well then I guess you're just going to have to settle for shampoo." Sonny laughed and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Whatever." I stormed into the house.


	3. Territory

SPOV

I walked up the stairs at 6:00 am. I was dressed and ready to work. Chad on the other hand, was still warm and cozy in his bed. I was used to the morning routine, because every summer since I was five, I came here. I flung open Chad's door and turned on the light. "Get up," I commanded.

I heard a muffled "No," from the bed. Chad was facing the other direction. His face was buried in his covers, so all I could see was a blonde blob of hair.

"Chad, please don't make me do this." I clenched tightly to the handle of a bucket.

"I'm not getting up." I took a deep breath, raised the bucket above his head and showered him in ice cold water.

"Ahhhhhh!" I think his scream echoed across the farm. He turned to face me totally drenched, but I could still see he was glairing. I smiled with satisfaction. "What the heck was that for?"

"My uncle said that if you didn't get up, I had to pour ice cold water on you." I walked out of the room for a moment and came back with a set of clothes. "Put these on in the next ten minutes and come down stairs, or I am allowed to drench you again." I set the clothes on the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

CPOV

I glared into space after Sonny left. I noticed there was weight on my legs. I looked at the bottom my bed to see Toby, the monster, laying there like that's where he belonged. "Get off my bed!" He looked over at me for a moment and then rested his head back on my legs. I pulled my legs out from underneath him. I walked slowly over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Stupid dog," I grumbled wiping my face off. I got dressed as quickly as I could, but when it came to putting my boots on, I forgot about the water. My feet seemed to skyrocket from underneath me and before I knew it, I was on the floor. I must have made quite a racket, because there Sonny was, standing by the door with a smirk across her face.

"Everything ok up there?" I heard Sonny's uncle yell.

"Yeah, Chad just doesn't know how to put shoes on properly," Sonny yelled back down to him. I scrambled to my feet and put the shoes on "properly." "Very good, now do you need a net to catch you if you fall down the stairs?" I didn't say anything and brushed past her to go downstairs.

When I went into the kitchen, my mouth immediately started to water. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles, toast and every breakfast food imaginable. I sat down at the table and started shoveling in forkfuls. "This is delicious," I admitted.

"Yes, Sonny is a good cook," Sonny's uncle said.

"You made all this?" I asked turning to Sonny.

"Well yeah, you need a lot of energy to work at a farm," she said.

"So this is a corn farm?" I asked. What was I thinking? Sonny told me it was a corn farm like twenty times. Maybe I was just trying to make conversation.

"Yep, we have a few cows to, but mostly corn," Sonny's uncle said putting another forkful into his mouth.

"Oh." There seemed to be a long silence as we kept eating.

"Don't you think it's about time for you two to get to work?" Sonny's uncle looked at the clock. Sonny got up and walked to the door. I reluctantly followed her, leaving me feast behind.

When we got outside, Sonny said "Ok, first, we will go feed and milk the cows. Then-"

"You can't tell Chad Dylan Cooper what to do," I stated. She stopped walking and turned to face me.

"You might have forgotten, but you're in my territory now."


	4. Beautiful

CPOV

We walked into the manure infested barn. The smell was so over powering I felt dizzy. I looked over at Sonny and she seemed unfazed. I covered my nose with my hand. She smirked. "You'll get used to it," she said.

"Don't count on it," I mumbled. We walked down the path in the center of the barn. My feet made a splashing sound every time I put them down. I thought I was going to throw up. "This place is filthy." She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Why do you think we're here?" She threw a shovel at me. I caught it one handed keeping my other hand over my mouth. She seemed unimpressed with my skills. "Chad, you can't shovel with only one hand." I dropped my hand down from my mouth and followed Sonny to the end of the barn. I tried to hold my breath. "Ok, you work on the right side. I'll work on the left. Just shovel the poop into the ditch." She pointed to the place where the ground sunk in. I nodded. I was scared that if I spoke I would suck in too much of the air. I began shoveling. _Chad Dylan Cooper does not shovel cow poop._ Then again, here I was shoveling manure into a ditch.

I wiped sweat of my forehead and leaned on my shovel, how long have we been in here? I admit that I did get used to the smell after a while. I was halfway done. I turned around to see how Sonny was doing. Her side was clean. I mean I wouldn't say it was shining, but it was clean. "Sonny?" My yell seemed to eco. Then I realized that not only was Sonny gone, but so were the cows. Ok, so maybe I was slower than Sonny and maybe I did go outside to get a breath of fresh air every minute or so, but I was still working just as hard as her. I worked faster until all the manure was in the ditch. I walked out of the barn and the sun shined in my eyes. I blocked the sun with my hand to see Sonny playing tug of war with Toby, the monster. I smiled. Sonny spotted me and waved me over. I ran over to her and Toby.

"You finally finished?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yup." The monster walked over to me with a slimy rope in his mouth. He wagged his tail slightly.

"Play with him." Sonny looked at me and smile. I took hold of the rope and tugged lightly. The dog lunged backwards nearly throwing me of my feet. Sonny laughed. I pulled back on the rope, but the monster didn't give up. He pulled just as hard, maybe even harder than me. He pulled me across the field and back. He seemed to be enjoying himself. We were back to where Sonny was standing. I pulled as hard as I could and just like that, the monster let go. I went flying backwards and right into Sonny. We both fell to the ground laughing. I looked over at Sonny and she looked over at me and our eyes locked. We just stared at each other for a moment and then she turned away. We continued to lie there, staring up at the sky. The sun rose up from the horizon. "You have to admit it's beautiful." I looked over at Sonny.

"Yeah, it is."

* * *

SPOV

I closed my eyes. I never really thought the day would go this way. I thought Chad would end up giving up and locking himself in his room, but here he was lying on the ground next to me. I opened my eyes to see an arrangement of colors in the sky. I looked over at Chad. He had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. I closed my eyes and warmth shined on my face. I found myself smiling up at the sky.


	5. Surprise

**Just thought I would add another chapter. It's short though, sorry. Thanks for the reviews. =]**

* * *

SPOV

We walked back into the barn again. I looked over at Chad. This time he didn't put his hand over his mouth. I observed his work, not that bad. "Milking time," I said.

"Milking time," he repeated with a disgusted look on his face. I let the cows back in and then walked up to one of them.

I whispered. "Hey Bells." I looked over at Chad who was standing behind me. "Don't mind that guy." Chad raised his eyebrows. "This is Bella. She was born when I was five." I stroked her back. "You're going to milk her."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not milk cows." I rolled my eyes.

"He does if he wants to clean up his reputation." I brought over the milking stool. He looked at me, then the cow and then the stool. I pointed at the stool. He sighed in defeat and sat down.

"So do I just squeeze these things?" he said reaching for the utters.

"Gently." Let's just say Chad's not a natural born farmer, because in less than a minute he managed to squirt milk in his eye. He fell off the stool backwards and knocked over the bucket. Bella seemed unfazed. It actually looked like she was smiling. I tried not to laugh. "Are you ok?" I asked handing him a towel.

"She did it on purpose." He looked over at the cow with his eye that wasn't covered with a towel.

"Yeah, blame it on the poor innocent cow." He glared at me. "I'll finish up the milking. Try not to hurt yourself anymore." He mumbled something under his breath and then sat down on a different stool.

I finished up the milking. "Hey Chad, we should go get some lunch." I turned around and Chad was no were to be found. "Hopefully he didn't fall of a cliff."

I walked out of the barn to see Chad walking toward me from across the field. He came over by me and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I will tell you later." I looked at him confused. "Your uncle told me to get you for lunch." We walked back to the farm house. Chad managed not to break anything.

"So, where did you go when I was milking the cows?"

"It's a surprise." I raised my eyebrows.

"You're a weird one Cooper."

"So are you Munroe," I tried to hide my smile. We opened the door and I saw a girl with blonde hair walk towards me.

"Oh hey Tawni."

"Tawni!" Chad and I yelled at the same time.


	6. Star Struck

APOV

I lay outside on the grass. The wind flung my hair in every direction. "Aubrey!" I heard my dad yell from inside the house. I sighed, got up and dragged myself into the house.

"Yeah dad," I said walking into the kitchen. He stood there holding a paper bag.

"Bring this over to Mr. Munroe." He handed the bag to me.

"But dad, _Mackenzie Falls_ is on in-" My dad interrupted me.

"I don't have time for excuses today Aubrey, just do as your told." He walked out of the house leaving me standing there all alone. I sighed again and walked over to the side of my house to grab my bike. I got onto my bike and started pedaling as fast as I could._ Maybe I can make it back in time for the show._ I got closer to Mr. Munroe's house. I saw someone walking down the driveway, but this wasn't just any someone, this someone was on posters that covered my bedroom walls, this someone I had been practically in love with for the past two years, this someone was Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

CPOV

I walked down the driveway to Sonny's uncle's mailbox. _Why did the driveway have to be so long?_ I saw a girl on her bike, she looked about 14. She just sat there staring at me, holding a paper bag. She had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes from what I could see. Why was she staring at me- oh yeah it's because _I'm Chad Dylan Cooper_. She was the first to speak. "I-I have a delivery for Mr. Munroe," she stuttered. I smiled.

"Ok I'll give it to him, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," I said taking the paper bag.

"I know." She blushed.

"Hey there Aubrey, I see you've met my house guest for the summer," Sonny's uncle said walking down the driveway.

"For the summer," Aubrey echoed. I could tell she was pretty star struck.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Ok." We walked into the house and Sonny ran up and hugged Aubrey.

"I missed you Aubrey!" Sonny said excited to see her.

"I missed you too," Aubrey said seeming more relaxed. Sonny turned to me.

"I've known her since she was born." A small smile spread across Aubrey's face. We walked in the kitchen and Aubrey's eyes grew wide when she saw Tawni.

"Tawni Hart." She bit her lip. I chuckled at how hard she was trying to act like she wasn't in a room full of stars. Nico and Grady walked in and smiled at Aubrey.

"Well who is this beautiful girl?" Grady asked. She blushed. Sonny put her arm around Aubrey.

"This is Aubrey," Sonny said.

"Nico is at your service my lady," Nico said kissing her hand. Aubrey's cheeks flamed. I glared at Tawni, Nico and Grady. I still didn't get why Mr. Condor sent them out here for vacation. I mean sure they can't do the show without Sonny, but why couldn't he sent them to Alaska?

"That's Grady," Sonny said pointing to Grady. He lifted his hand and waved. Then she turned toward me. "That is Chad. You already met him though right?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said staring at me. I smiled.

"Don't worry. He isn't a self centered jerk all the time." My smile faded. Aubrey laughed. I sighed.

"Really Sonny, really? I asked. Aubrey laughed again. I smiled knowing that I'd won.


	7. Fried Chicken

CPOV

Grady and Nico seemed to be having a good time throwing cheese puffs into each others mouths. I had not even said a word to them since they got here. I saw Sonny and Tawni walking to the door. Well, Tawni was dragging Sonny to the door. Aubrey followed close behind not looking very enthusiastic. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Shopping," Tawni said. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Um, the town's a couple miles out, so tell my uncle we will be home in about two hours," Sonny said.

"Ok," I said watching Sonny walk out the door.

"Man, you got it bad," Nico said to me. I said nothing and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh come on Chad, we can tell you like Sonny," Grady said.

"What, no. I don't like Sonny," I said. How could those clowns think that?

"Yeah, you do," they said at the same time.

"No, I don't!" I yelled.

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Whoa, boys, stop the arguing. Where did the girls go?" Sonny's uncle asked.

"Shopping!" we all yelled at the same time. I glared at them and they glared back.

"They will be back in two hours," I said.

"Well," Sonny's uncle said walking into the kitchen. "Looks like where making dinner." He threw aprons at us.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does_ not_ wear an apron." Sonny's uncle smiled at me.

"He does if he doesn't want to get flour on his shirt."

"Whatever." I put the apron on and caught a glimpse of myself in the window._ I can pull any look off._ Nico and Grady put their aprons on. The phone rang and Sonny's uncle answered it.

"Ok, sure. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone. "Guy's I have to go out for a bit, don't burn down the house."

"Ha-ha, ok sir. Don't worry about it," Nico said waving goodbye.

"Yeah we can handle this," Grady stated.

"See you my man," I said. The minute we heard the door close we glared at each other.

"Well, we better get this started," Nico said walking to the fridge. "You can leave pretty boy, we don't need your help."

"Oh no, you're not going to take credit for this," I said.

"Fine, just start peeling potatoes." I walked over and picked up the bag of potatoes and opened it.

"Look, I have chicken fingers," Grady said wearing a chicken on his hand. I put my head in my hands.

Everything seemed to be going fine. The potatoes were pealed and mashed. Now we were just waiting for the chicken to be done. We sat on the couch watching TV. I smelled smoke. "Do you smell something burning?" I asked.

"Yeah," Nico said smelling the air. We all looked over at the oven.

"The chicken!" we all yelled at the same time as we watched smoke escape from the oven. Nico quickly opened the door of the oven and took the chicken out. A huge flame enveloped the chicken.

"The sink!" I yelled. Nico ran over to the sink and I turned the water on putting the flame out. We all stood there catching our breath. "So, how does takeout sound?" I asked.

"Fine by me," Nico said.

"Great," Grady said. I picked up the phone.

* * *

SPOV

I arrived home to see my uncle pull in with his truck. "Hey girl's how was shopping?" he asked.

"Great," Tawni said walking up to him with five shopping bags. Aubrey said nothing. I could tell she wasn't a fan of shopping.

"The boy's are cooking dinner, so it should be done soon."

"Well the house isn't burnt down, that's a good sign," I said. We walked in the door and it smelled delicious. The table was decorated nicely and a chicken was put in the middle.

"Your dinner awaits you," Nico said leading us to the table. I smirked when I saw Chad kick a takeout box out of the room.


	8. Night Sky

SPOV

The fire crackled in front of me. I was draped in a blanket. Nico and Grady were telling scary stories, but most of us found ourselves laughing. I even saw Chad laugh, but when he realized I was looking, he stopped. I took in a deep breath of fresh air. The sun had already set and stars shown in the sky. In the middle of one of Nico and Grady's stories, I felt and hand on my shoulder which made me jump. "Come with me," a voice whispered behind me. I turned around to see Chad standing there, his face light up from the fire. Nico and Grady stopped their story and everyone looked at us. Chad put out his hand. I hesitated, but then grabbed it. He smiled. I got up and the blanket dropped to the floor. We walked out into the middle of the field. He held a flashlight up to his face and clicked it on. "Boo.' I laughed. We started running into the trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we dogged tree branches.

"It's a surprise, remember." It was kind of scary running through the woods in the middle of the night, but I felt safe with Chad. I didn't bother to ask any more questions, I knew I would get the same answer for all of them. We didn't run long before we appeared at a clearing. I bit my lip. The stars shined in the sky.

"Wow," was all I could manage. I could see him smiling in the dark. He led me to the middle of the field and lay down on the grass. I did the same. It reminded me of when we went to Lookout Mountain and I laughed at his cheesy joke. I laughed at the memory.

"There's the big dipper." Chad pointed to the right side of the sky. "When my family went on vacation to Montana, I used to be interested in stars. I even bought a book about them."

"Nerd." He chuckled which let me know he knew I was kidding. We looked up at the stars and Chad would point out different constellations. "I can't believe I have been coming here for practically my whole life and never found this spot."

"Maybe this spot wasn't supposed to be found yet. Maybe it wanted Chad Dylan Cooper to find it." I laughed.

"Ok Dr. Phil." He laughed. I grew tired and he yawned, but we didn't get up. I found myself closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes to hear birds chirping. The birds sounded closer than usual. I realized my head wasn't on a pillow. It was on Chad's chest. I laughed quietly noticing he was still sleeping. I could see a sliver of the sun in the horizon. I sat up and looked around._ I can't believe we fell asleep out here._ I looked at Chad. He looked cute when he was sleeping. His hair was perfectly messed up. I sighed and hit him lightly on the arm. "Wake up superstar," I joked. His eyes opened. He sat up, looked around and then laughed.

"I can't believe we fell asleep out here. Your uncle's going to kill us."

"Nah, he didn't send a search party out yet, so he isn't awake." I stood up. I felt pretty stiff. Chad got up, swung his arms around and then touched his toes.

"Show off." He smiled.

"If you got it, use it." I rolled my eyes, but then found myself smiling. We ran back through the trees towards the house.


	9. Catch Of The Day

SPOV

Chad and I crept into the house. Aubrey and Tawni were still asleep on the couch. Aubrey's face was covered in makeup. Tawni held a makeup brush. I laughed quietly, poor Aubrey, left all alone to face the wrath of Tawni. We went into our rooms without saying a word.

I changed out of my old clothes and heard people walking downstairs. I walked downstairs to find Aubrey washing her face off. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well hello sleepy head," Tawni said smiling into her portable mirror. "What time did you finally come back at?"

"We uh-" I started. Chad came into the room and stretched.

"What a great night's sleep," he said walking over to us.

"My hero," I mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing." Nico and Grady walked in the room. Grady had bunny slippers on and carried a stuffed bear. We tried to hold back our laugher, but Tawni burst out laughing and then the rest of us did too.

"What? I never go to sleep without Mr. Chuckle Bear," Grady said. My uncle walked into the room dressed and carrying fishing gear. He looked over at Grady and chuckled.

"Well I'm glad to see you are kids up, because we're going fishing," my uncle said.

"Fishing!" Tawni yelled looking disgusted "With all the slimy fish and worms?" My uncle ignored Tawni's complaint.

"Now I suggest you all get ready pretty fast, were leavening in ten minutes."

"It takes me at least thirty minutes to do my hair!" I grabbed Tawni's arm and dragged her to the stairs.

"Come on Tawni, it will all be ok," I said._ I hope._

* * *

CPOV

The water on the lake shined. I looked down at the water and caught my reflection. I smiled. "Ok now everyone grabs a fishing pole," Sonny's uncle said. I grabbed a fishing pole and quickly hooked a worm on the hook. Sonny raised her eyebrows at me.

"My dad and I used to go fishing all the time," I explained. Tawni wouldn't even touch the worm. She just stood of to the side in her knee high boots with her arms crossed. I flung my line far out into the water. Sonny's uncle came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm impressed son," he said. I smiled. Sonny hooked a worm on her hook like there was nothing too it and flung her line into the water. She smirked at me._ Ok Munroe, if it's a competition you want, it's a competition you'll get._

Sonny's uncle fell asleep in his chair with his fishing pole by his feet. None of us had caught anything yet. I watched Toby, the monster, chase after a rabbit when I felt a slight pull on my string. "I got something!" I yelled. Sonny's uncle didn't move an inch. Sonny, Aubrey, Nico and Grady walked over by me. Tawni just sat there in a chair, not caring about the situation. I reeled my line in as fast as I could. I had to pull pretty hard. This fish was putting up a fight. The line came near the surface. Sonny stood with the cooler. I tugged one last time and out came… a boot. _A boot, really a boot?_ I looked at it in disbelief.

"Guess you caught the catch of the day," Sonny said laughing. The rest started laughing. Nico slapped Grady on the arm.

"Dude, look at my pole!" he cried running towards the pole that was inching towards the water. He picked it put and started pulling backwards. The line zigzagged in the water. He pulled on it until we could see the huge fish swimming in front of us.

"You got one," Grady said holding his hand up for a high five. Nico let go of his pole with one hand to slap Grady's hand. The fish made one last attempt to get away, which jerked Nico sideways right into me. I fell into Sonny, who fell into Tawni, who fell into Aubrey and we soared into the water. Grady grabbed onto Nico, so he wouldn't fall in.

"My hair!" Tawni and I yelled at the same exact time when we surfaced. Sonny just laughed treading water beside me.

"I caught the fish," Nico said holding up his line. A fish dangled from it. We all glared at him.

"Get them," Sonny whispered. We grabbed Nico and Grady and pulled them into the water.


	10. Rain Away

SPOV

The days passed by quickly, dare I say too quickly? Even Tawni seemed to be enjoying herself. It was the last week of June and I sat outside after working on the farm that morning. The sun shined down and the air was hot and sticky. Aubrey sat beside me. "Sonny," a sing song voice came from behind me. I turned around._ Oh no._

Chad stood there holding left over water balloons from the fight him, Nico and Grady had. They were getting along pretty well lately. He was soaked from head to toe and didn't seem to care. "Eeekkk!" someone shrieked from the side of the farm house. Tawni came running up as soaked as Chad. Nico and Grady ran after her with water guns. I raised my eyes at Chad.

"Water guns, really mature Chad," I said.

"They were Nico's idea," Chad said taking a step closer. Aubrey and I quickly got up and took a step back. Chad smiled and flung a water balloon at me. I screamed and ducked. Someone shrieked behind me and I saw Aubrey standing there glaring at Chad's with water dripping down her face. Aubrey took a step closer to Chad. "Sorry Aubrey, I didn't mean to hit you." He laughed nervously.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Aubrey said taking another step forward.

"Hey Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at me and Aubrey understood my plan. She grabbed the water balloons out of Chad's hands. She handed one to me and we fired them at our target.

'Bulls eye!" I yelled when we hit him. Aubrey and I high fived with both hands.

"You'll pay for that you two."

"How?" Maybe I spoke to soon, because out of nowhere Nico and Grady ran up screaming and started shooting us with the water guns. We screamed and ran to the side of the house and grabbed the hose. I turned it on and Aubrey pelted the guys with ice cold water. We laughed as they stood there dripping wet. They retreated to go fill up there water guns in the sink. We filled up some water balloons with Tawni and went out into the field and waited. The guys marched out of the house holding their guns like solders. We laughed. They came closer and closer until they just stood there in a line staring at us.

"Charge!" The boys ran towards us with all their might. It was like the collision seen from Narnia.

"Fire!" We threw the water balloons as hard as we could and then the water hit me. We kept on fighting using all the water we hand. Then we heard a faint boom in the distance. Before we could blink an eye ran started pouring down on us. We just kept on fighting until we were all out of water. Nico and Grady tried to fill up their guns with rain water from puddles. Chad ran over and bear hugged me from behind swinging me in a circle. Then Mr. Coordination tripped over a rock and we fell into a puddle of mud. I screamed and laughed at the same time and so did he. Tawni, Nico and Grady stood there laughing their heads off. We got up and our clothes were covered in mud. We all just lie down in the grass and let the rain pour on our faces, not even bothering to wipe it off.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short. Thanks for the reviews. =]**


	11. Chasing A Rainbow

CPOV

I walked into the kitchen after I got cleaned up. I saw Aubrey sitting in a chair hugging her legs to her chest staring at me. She was wearing her pajamas and her hair was damp from the rain. "Hey Shorty," I said grabbing an apple. She continued to stare at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"You're different than I expected," she said.

"What did you expect?" I took a bite of my apple.

"Well, you're not really a self centered bad boy like the press says." I chuckled.

"I don't have to be a self centered bad boy here." It was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "I have a reputation to live up too."

"Why don't you live your reputation down?"

"If I didn't have my reputation, who would I be?"

"You would still be Chad Dylan Cooper. Just not a self center jerkthrob, but a sweet, caring heartthrob." I chuckled again. She reminded me of Sonny.

"You're too smart for you own good." She smiled.

"You're pretty cool Cooper."

"So are you Aubrey." She looked out the window and smiled.

"Look." I looked outside to see a rainbow stretch out across the sky. I smiled.

"When I was little, my sister and I used to try to run to the end of a rainbow."

"I used to do that too." She continued to look out the window. I had an idea.

"Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady!" I yelled. They all came in the kitchen with their pajamas on. Some looked more annoyed than others. "Come on." I opened the backdoor and stepped out into the sunlight.

"Are you crazy Cooper, were in are pajamas, Tawni said.

"So, were going to chase a rainbow." Aubrey's eyes light up and she smiled. Sonny looked at me, smiled and walked outside.

"Oh gosh, common guys," Sonny said. They mumbled things under their breaths, but obeyed. They all looked up admiring the rainbow. Aubrey came over by me.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem kiddo," I said messing up her hair. She ducked out from under my hand and smiled. Then she walked away to join the others. Sonny walked over to me and smiled.

"Maybe you are changing Cooper," she said.

"Psh, no, I'm the same bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper I've always been." She raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever, I know the sweet, kind, caring Chad Dylan Copper is in there somewhere just waiting to come out."

"Don't count on it Sunshine." She smiled and blushed.

"Chad, were not getting anywhere," Tawni said as we walked under the rainbow.

It seemed like we walked for hours. "Did I say we were going to get anywhere?" Then Tawni's mouth dropped open and she stared ahead. There in front of us was a spring. I had never seen anything like that ever. A waterfall fell into it.

"Yahoooooo!" Tawni screamed and jumped in the spring. We all stood there with our mouths hung open. "What? Don't be a chicken and come on in." Aubrey took a running start and leaped in. Nico and Grady shrugged and jumped in. I looked over at Sonny and she looked up at me. I held out my hand and she took it. We jumped in and I don't know if I trembled because of how cold the water was, or because of her touch.


	12. APF: Day One

SPOV

"The annual Apple Pie Festival," the boys said at the same time.

"They have a whole festival for baking pies?" Chad asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yup, but the people around here call it APF. I have got second place in the pie baking contest for the last three years. Megan Brookes always took first." I shook my head in disgust thinking about Megan Brookes. She has beaten me for the past three years. I shook the thought out of my head and tied my apron around my neck.

"We will help you win first place this year," Nico said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah we will help you," Grady said.

"As long as I don't have to do anything, I will help," Tawni said. We all looked over at Chad.

"Fine, I'll help too," he mumbled. I smiled and started taking ingredients out of the refrigerator and pantry.

* * *

CPOV

Five things I hate. 1. Zack Efron- 2. Being called Chip Drama Pants- 3. Shoveling cow manure- 4. Milking cows- and last but not least 5. MAKING APPLE PIE!!! I do not get how people can be chefs. They have to get their hands all sticky and they get their hair all messed up with flour. Ok I guess some chefs don't have Nico and Grady have a flour fight which causes Sonny to scream at the top of her lungs. They probably don't have a Tawni sit around and do nothing the whole time ether, but I still would never want to be a chef.

"Oh no," Tawni said from the chair she was sitting in. She was looking at her phone.

"What?" Nico asked walking over to her while wiping his hands off on a towel.

"Marshal said we need to come up with some new sketches by next week."

"Well that's ok, the pie just needs to bake for about an hour and a half," Sonny said closing the oven door. She took her oven mitts of and walked over to me. "I think Chad can watch the pie while we think up ideas." I sighed. No way did I want to sit around waiting for a pie to be done.

"Fine," I mumbled and took a seat on the couch.

"Ok, thanks." Sonny and her friends walked upstairs. I yawned, maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

I woke up to the oh to familiar smell of something burning. I jumped of the couch and rushed to the oven. I put the oven mitts on and rushed the pie out of the oven. Good news, it wasn't on fire. Bad news, it was totally destroyed.

"Aubrey!" I yelled down the driveway at her when I saw riding by on her bike. She saw me and stopped. I ran down the driveway up to her. "Can you give me a ride into town?"

"Me, give you a ride?" she asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, I will pedal. Please just show me the way to town?" She sighed.

"Fine."

Aubrey and I rode into down. She stood on the spikes in the back, with her hands on my shoulders. "What do you need to buy?" she asked.

"Um a pie… for desert tonight," I said. Man I hate lying. Before I could lie easily, now it's so difficult.

"Turn right." We pulled into a small parking lot and parked the bike. We walked into what I assumed was a grocery store.

"Hey Aubrey, what are you doing here and who is he?" a man asked from behind the counter. He stared at me.

"Dad we are here to by a pie and he is Chad Dylan Cooper." He didn't say a word and just kept on staring at me. "You know the guy I always watch on _Mackenzie Falls_. I have the posters of him in my room." I could tell right away she regretted saying that. She blushed deeply and looked at the ground. I put my hand on her shoulder. I saw her dad glaring at me and I quickly took my hand of her shoulder.

"Oh that guy." Her father seemed unimpressed. "I'm Mr. Brookes, Aubrey's dad." _Brookes, I've heard that name before._ The front door swung open and in walked a girl.

"Hi Daddy," the girl said kissing her dad on the cheek. I looked down at Aubrey who was still looking at her feet.

"Hey sweetie," Aubrey's dad said. The girl looked at me and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh! Your Chad Dylan Cooper!" she ran up and hugged me.

"Yes, yes I am," I said smiling. Aubrey looked at me confused. It's been a while since I let my ego show through.

"Aubrey, sweetie. You didn't tell me you knew Chad Dylan Cooper." The girl bent down and looked Aubrey in the eyes. Aubrey looked away and I could see she was glairing. She looked back at me. "I'm Megan Brookes." Oh that's where I've heard the name before. She is the girl that always beats Sonny at the pie competition thing. She looked at Aubrey again. "I can't believe you met the guy you have been obsessed with for the past two years." Aubrey opened her mouth to protest, but Megan talked first. "Sweetie, it's ok. We all have to be obsessed with something." She looked at me. "Or someone." Aubrey looked away. Tears filled her eyes. "So why are you here?"

"I'm staying with Sonny and her uncle." The smile dropped of her face.

"Oh, well how would you like a ride back there in my convertible?"

"But-" Aubrey protested.

"Quiet now sweetie. I'm sure Chad doesn't want a ride on a filthy old bike," Megan said. Aubrey looked at me, she wanted me to stand up for her. I opened my mouth, but then Megan looked at me with her blue eyes and I closed my mouth again. Aubrey rushed towards the door.

"Aubrey wait," I said putting my arm out in front of her.

"Save it Cooper," she said going around my arm. I saw tears roll down her cheeks.

We pulled up to Sonny's uncle's farm house. I walked up the driveway and I saw Sonny sitting on the front steps. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back. Megan came up next to me. Her smile vanished. "Hi Sonny," Megan said with a smile.

"Hi Megan," Sonny said with a flat tone. She looked at me. "What did you buy?" she asked looking at my bag.

"Hair products, you don't think this happens with just a brush," I said pointing to my hair. I winked at Megan. Megan laughed and Sonny just stared at me.

"Where did you put the pie?"

"Somewhere for it to cool off, I'll go get it." I walked into the house counted to thirty and took the pie out. I walked outside and handed it to Sonny. She smiled.

"It looks great. You did a good job Cooper."

"You too Munroe." We smiled at each other.

"Chad, I have to go. See you later," Megan said kissing me on the cheek. She walked down the driveway. "Bye Sonny," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye," Sonny mumbled. I sat down next to Sonny.

"So what's up between you and Megan?" I asked.

"We were best friends until we both competed in the pie competition. The competition got the best of us and we aren't friends anymore. Her pie even won." She looked off into the distance.

"I bet your pie should have won." She looked over at me and smiled slightly.

"Thanks." She rested her head on my shoulder and we watched the sun set. "Our pie looks great, so I guess everything is alright now." _Boy, I wish it was._


	13. APF: Day Two

SPOV

I woke up in the morning to the sound of rain patter on the roof, oh great. I got up and rushed downstairs.

"Uncle is it-" I started.

"Afraid so darling," he said reading the newspaper. "The APF won't start until tomorrow."

"Ahhhh!" I yelled and took a seat.

"What's all the yelling about?" Chad asked when he walked in to the room.

"Look outside." He looked outside with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" I smiled. "It's only raining." His voice was flat and I glared at him.

"You can still enter you pie in the contest today," my uncle said. I smiled. "You can take my truck." I looked at Chad. He had pajama pants and a T-shirt on.

"Want to come with?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sure," he said. I smiled and grabbed my jacket. I went to the door and he followed.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"I look good in everything Sonny." He smiled and his ego showed through. My smiled faded and I looked at the door.

"What?"

"Nothing." I walked out the door.

A traffic light turned red. We were halfway there when I saw a silver convertible next to us with the top up. I looked out the window to see Megan trying to put on lipstick in her rearview mirror. I smirked. She looked over at me and smiled a evil grin. She opened her window and shouted "Nice truck, where did you get that? The junk yard?" I glared down at her. Chad looked out my window and Megan's evil smile was replaced by a sweet one. "Hi Chad." Chad waved. I glared at him. He raised his eyebrows and sat back in his seat. "Where are you going?" I suddenly wished the rain would pound on the roof harder, so it would drone out her voice.

"The APF," I mumbled.

"What a coincidence, so am I." She patted the pie on the seat next to her. The light turned green and I speed up before she could say anything else.

We arrived at the APF and it was practically disserted, besides the people that worked there. Chad got out of the car quickly with a umbrella and opened the door for me. He held the pie. I blushed and then saw a plump lady walk towards us. I immediately recognized her. "Hey sweetie," Mrs. Trent said hugging me. "Who is this nice young man?" She looked at Chad.

"That's Chad," I said.

"Hey," Chad said giving me the umbrella and putting out his hand for her to shake. She enveloped him in a hug instead. I smiled. Chad held the pie off to the side, so it wouldn't get squished. When she let him go, he was blushing.

"I see your entering a pie," she said looking at the pie in Chad's hands.

"Yeah," I said.

"I can take that for you to the judges table if you want."

"That would be great." Chad handed her the pie and I spotted something white at the bottom of it. "What's that?" I leaned toward the pie.

"It's nothing," Chad said quickly. It suddenly became clear.

"That's a price tag," I whispered to Chad. I was shocked. "One minute." I grabbed Chad's shirt and dragged his off to the side. I looked at him straight in the eyes. "You bought it." Tears formed in my eyes.

"Sonny I-" he started.

"That's against the rules." I walked over to Mrs. Trent and smiled as best as I could.

"Is something wrong dear?" she asked.

"Can I please have my pie back?"

"I'm sorry dear, but once a pie is submitted, it can't be taken out."

"But-"

"Sorry dear, that's the rules."

"Thanks anyway." I turned away. Tears fell down the cheeks even though you couldn't tell, because of the rain. I walked to the parking lot.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad yelled behind me. I turned around and he ran over soaking wet. "Let me explain."

"Explain what? That you screwed up and ruined our pie?" He looked at the ground. "Your right, you will never change. You will always be the same self centered jerk you've always been." I turned around and walked away, leaving him standing in the rain.

"Sonny." His voice cracked. I kept on walked. I thought I saw tears role down his cheeks.

* * *

CPOV

I was alone at the farm house. The rest of them went out for dinner, but I didn't really feel like going. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. I glimpsed over at the phone. I took a deep breath and dialed the number. _I can't believe I was doing this. _The phone rang for a couple seconds and then someone picked up. "Hello?" they said. It was Aubrey's voice.

"Hey uh Aubrey, it's Chad. I need your help," I said. There was silence on the other line and then the phone started beeping. "Stupid kid." I dialed the number again.

"What?" Her voice was firm.

"I need your help baking a apple pie."

"Why should I help you?"

"Don't do it for me, do it for Sonny." There was silence on the other line again._ Did that brat hang up on me again?_

"I'll be right over." She hung up. I smiled.

Aubrey came in the house wet from the rain. She was carrying a book. "Hey kiddo," I said. She said nothing and walked past me into the kitchen.

"Let me warn you, I'm not much of a cook," she said opening the book.

"Nether am I, we make the perfect team."

"We need apples, cinnamon, milk-" she started listing ingredients. I grabbed them from the fridge and pantry. All the ingredients were lined up on the table.

"Now what?"

"We bake." She started picking up ingredients and so did I.

"Wait." I walked over to my iPod and plugged it into the speakers. I turned it on and music boomed from the speakers. I walked across the room dancing to the music. Aubrey laughed. I cut the apples up and threw them backwards into the bowl Aubrey was holding. Aubrey rolled out the dough and I stirred the apples to the rhythm of the song. I accidentally spilled some of the apples on the floor and Aubrey slipped and fell into me. I caught her. Luckily I put the bowl on the counter. We laughed as she regained her footing. "Ok, no more goofing off, let get to work."

"Aye, aye captain." She saluted and manager to flick flower at me. We laughed and continued to bake the pie.

I held the pie in my hands. "I guess it looks like the picture," Aubrey said comparing it to the picture in the cookbook.

"Yeah," I agreed. Aubrey looked at the clock and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, I have to get going." She walked to the door.

"Aubrey." She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks Brooke."

"No problem Cooper." She smiled and walked out of the door. I watched her ride off down the street. I realized it wasn't raining. The stars shined bright. There was a full moon. I sat on the steps and just looked at the sky.


	14. APF: Day Three

**Ok I was going to put this chapter up tomarrow, but it was done and I desided to put it up today, so enjoy. Oh and thanks for all the reviews!!! =]**

* * *

SPOV

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I looked at the clock. 7:15. "Who cares," I mumbled to myself. I rolled over. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." My uncle walked in the room shocked to see me still in bed.

"The APF starts in forty five minutes, what are you still doing in bed?" he asked walking over to me.

"I just don't feel like going." I rolled the other direction, so I didn't have to look at him.

"Well why not darling?"

"Because of Chad, we worked so hard on our pie and now this." He sat on my bed and I rolled over to look at him.

"Darling, it's not all about winning or losing, it's how you play the game."

"But what if you cheated at the game?" He was quiet for a moment, searching for the perfect words to say.

"Sometimes people do things to make up for something else they did wrong." I sighed. "You guys looked like you had a pretty good time making that pie."

"Yeah we did." I smiled at the memory and then scowled. "Except for Chad had to ruin it."

"I wouldn't be too sure. He left for the competition a half a hour ago."

"What!" I jumped out of bed and looked out the window. The pickup truck was still there.

"He and Aubrey went on her bike. He thought you might want to use the truck." I rushed getting dressed. I put on a T-shirt and shorts and ran out the door.

"Bye!"

"Good luck."

* * *

CPOV

I crawled on the ground up to the judges table. "This is the last time Chad Dylan Cooper does something for someone else, but himself," I mumbled. The pie was in my hand. I held my breath and reached up and grabbed the store bought pie. I put the pie Aubrey and I made on the table as quietly as I could. I sighed in relief as I walked away from the table. I let the store bought pie slide out of my hand into the trash can. I clapped my hands together and walked toward the parking lot. My job here was done. I saw Sonny rushing into the APF and running right towards me.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted in my face.

"Calm down Sonny, I just had to take care of something." I smiled. She was about to say something when a voice boomed over the intercom.

"Attention! Will all participants in the apple pie baking contest please report to the judges table for the event to begin!" a voice boomed throughout the crowd.

"Come on," I said grabbing Sonny's hand and ran over to the judge's table.

"Let go of me!" Sonny yelled, but she didn't put up much of a fight. People huddled around the judges table as the judges started sampling the first pie. I spotted Megan at the front of the crowd with her hands clasped together. The judges smiled and nodded approval to her. She squealed and then walked away. I saw the pie Aubrey and I made and dragged Sonny to the front. They cut into the pie and gave a slice to every judge. The judges took big bites of the pie. Their faces turned green. My smile fell.

"Oh my gosh," one of the judges said spitting the piece of pie out. The rest of them did the same and then pushed the pie away. I turned away from the table._ It was that bad._

"I guess the store bought pie wasn't that good after all," Sonny said with a smirk on her face.

"That pie wasn't store bought." I looked at the ground.

"What?"

"Aubrey and I baked it." I looked up at Sonny. Her eyes were softer than before. I thought she would hit me for switching the pies, so I braced for impact. Then she did the unexpected, she hugged me. I relaxed and hugged her back.

"Oh Sonny, I'm so sorry about the pie," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Megan holding her half eaten pie with a 1st place ribbon on it. She held another pie and handed it to Sonny. "I believe this is yours." Sonny looked at the pie and smiled. "I mean, your pie can't be that bad." Megan dipped her finger in the apples and then put it in her mouth and cringed. "Or maybe it can." Sonny dipped her finger into the apples too and tasted it. She looked at me and managed to keep a smile on her face even though she looked like she might gag.

"I think it is delicious," Sonny said to me. Megan rolled her eyes and looked at me.

* * *

SPOV

"So Chad, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the big APF dance tonight," Megan said. She smiled at Chad. "With me." I sighed and walked away. I don't know why but I didn't want to hear his answer. I am pretty sure it is going to be-.

"No," Chad said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I looked at him in disbelief. Megan's smile faded.

"What!" Megan wined like a three year old. "Why?"

"Because you're not my type."

"I took a quiz on what your type is and it said I was a perfect match for you!" She took a step closer to Chad and looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"I like a different type now." _Oh my gosh, he was talking about me!_ My heart melted and I smiled. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Would you like to go to the dance with me tonight?"

All I could manage was a faint "Yes," before I collapsed into his arms.

"What? Her!" Megan yelled. We walked away from her into the parking lot. "Oh, this is the biggest mistake you ever made in your life Chad Dylan Cooper!" Megan stormed after us and tripped over a rock. She landed face first into her pie. We looked at each other and held our laugher in. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"I certainly hope so," Chad whispered. I laughed and we got into the car.

That night the stars were as bright as ever. Chad and I danced to a slow song on the dance floor. Megan was nowhere to be found. I stared in Chad's eyes and he stared in mine. "I can't believe you baked a pie for me," I said

"Aubrey too," he pointed out.

"Wow, not taking all the credit for yourself. Maybe you did change."

"Yeah, maybe I did." It was silent for a while. "Sonny, can I ask you a question."

"Yeah, sure."

"Why didn't you get mad at me for switching the pies?" I smiled.

"Because sometimes people to things to make up for something else they did wrong." He smiled.

"I never wanted you to be mad, I just wanted to make things right."

"Well everything's all right now." I rested my head on his shoulder. Then he whispered in my ear.

"It sure is."


	15. Fireworks

SPOV

After the APF things were pretty boring, but I was enjoying every second of it. The beginning of August came way to fast. I found myself wanting to cry as I sat in the center of the clearing me and Chad named "Lookout Clearing," after "Lookout Mountain." The sun was starting to set and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Chad carrying two cherry red popsicles. I gave him a small smile, but he didn't buy it.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" he asked sitting down next to me. He called me that a lot lately. Every time he said it, I felt butterflies in my stomach. This time was no different. Flutters exploded in my stomach and I blushed.

"Nothing." I reached for the other cherry Popsicle, but Chad held it up out of my reach.

"Chad." He smiled.

"You can have it once you tell me what's wrong." I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm just sad where leavening soon."

"Awh, you liked spending a summer here with me."

"Yeah, sure. Just give me my popsicle!" He chuckled and pretended to lick it.

"Do you want it now?"

"Oh gosh, hand it over." I took it out of his hand and licked it. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows at me. We both laughed.

"I knew I could make you laugh."

"You can always make me laugh. You should really be on a comedy." He chuckled again.

"Drama's my life Sunshine." _Stupid butterflies._

"I know." I leaned against him and we finished our Popsicles and watched the sun set below the horizon. "I'm going to miss this."

"Maybe when we get back we can go to Lookout Mountain and watch the sun set." I looked over at him.

"I'd like that."

"Hey, well your uncle's taking us to watch fireworks at the lake tomorrow, which will be fun." I smiled.

"Yeah it will." Stars appeared in the sky and we lay down in the grass. Chad had his arm around me and it reminded me of the second night here. Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I wiped them away before Chad could see. I closed my eyes and Chad whispered.

"Good night Sunshine." Butterflies filled my stomach, but by the time they left, I was already asleep.

* * *

CPOV

The next night the sky was clear and we all were at the lake. We had been swimming the whole day and Grady had a massive sun burn. He wobbled around trying not to bump into anything. Tawni sat in a chair reading a magazine while Nico fell asleep in another chair. Aubrey read a book while sitting on the pier. Sonny and I sat at the end of the pier with our feet dangling in the water. "Race you to the floating dock one more time," Sonny said jumping in the water.

"Oh, you're on."_ I could never back down from a competition._

"Tawni, will you do the honors?" Sonny asked.

"Ready, set, go," Tawni said not even looking up from her magazine. Sonny any I took off. I swam as fast as I could, but by the time I placed my hand on the dock, Sonny was already sitting on top of it.

"Wisconsin people swim fast," she explained.

"I can see that Munroe." I hoisted myself up on the pier and looked at Sonny.

"What?" She blushed.

"You look really-cute today."_ There I finally said it, take that stupid cute!_

"Thanks, you too." We both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Remember what you said about me changing?"

"Yeah?"

"This Chad Dylan Cooper you're seeing right now, is the real Chad Dylan Cooper. The other one is just an act I put on for the press."

"Well I lo-like both of them, but the nicer one is easier to live with." She bit her lip. Did she just realize what she almost said?

"I lo-like you too." She blushed. Then out eyes locked and I leaned in and so did she. Our lips touched and I heard booms go off in the sky, but we didn't pull away. A minute later Sonny took her lips off mine and blushed. The kiss lasted nearly a minute, but seemed like no longer than a second. We watched the fireworks shoot across the sky, but none of them compared to the ones I felt while we kissed.


	16. Goodbye

SPOV

I was in my room packing to leave, tears rolled down my cheeks. There was a knock on my door frame. I turned around to see Chad standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. I quickly wiped away the tears. He looked concerned and walked up to me. "Your eyes aren't supposed to rain, you know." I let out a small laugh. "Come here." I fell into his arms and he held me while I cried. He didn't say a word, just stroked my hair. I pulled away and I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, crying?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"No, I just got some dust in my eyes." He wiped his eyes off and then held out his hand. I grabbed it along with my bag and we went downstairs. The rest of _our_ friends were down there looking glum. Tawni's pink suitcases rested at her feet and she let out a sigh. Grady and Nico sat in silence looking at the floor. Aubrey sat on the couch and looked as if she might cry. Chad walked over to Aubrey and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Kiddo." Aubrey looked up at Chad and managed to smile a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you Cooper," she said.

"I'm going to miss you too Brooke." My uncle came into the room and smiled slightly.

"You kids have been a big help," he said.

"No problem sir." Chad walked over to my uncle and instead of a hand shake, they hugged.

"Call me Uncle Joe." Chad smiled.

"Ok, Uncle Joe." They hugged one more time and then I walked up to my uncle. He smiled down at me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Maybe that boy has changed." He looked over at Chad.

"Yeah, he has," I smiled over at Chad.

"You know darling, I don't think the farm did any more than show that kid what hard work was like. You're the one that changed him."

"What, no." My uncle smiled.

"Even since the beginning, every time Chad looked at you, there was something in his eyes. It was like he looked up to you." I snorted.

"Chad, look up to me, no."

"Think what you want, but the side of Chad Dylan Cooper you're seeing now, was all, because of you." A horn beeped from outside. "Looks like your rides here." We walked outside to see a limo parked in front of the house.

"A limo Chad, really?" Chad raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't call for a limo," he said.

"I did," my uncle said. We all looked at him confused. "I think you guys have ridden in my old truck long enough, besides we needed something that could fit all of you." We all smiled and said our last goodbyes. We got into the limo and started to drive off. Aubrey sat on the front steps of the farm house with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Stop the car!" I yelled. The driver stopped and I jumped out of the car and ran over to Aubrey. Chad did the same. She looked up at me and I smiled. "How would you like to be on _So Random_?" Her eyes light up.

"Or _Mackenzie Falls_," Chad said. Her eyes grew wider.

"I really think she wants to be on_ So Random_." We started walking to the limo.

"I think she wants to be on _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Well I think she wants to be on _So Random_, because I'm practically like an older sister to her." I put my arm around her.

"Well I think she wants to be on _Mackenzie Falls_, because I'm practically like an older brother to her." He put his arm around her and we got into the car.

"_So Random." _We started to drive off.

"_Mackenzie Falls."_

"_So Random_."

"_Mackenzie Falls_."

"_So Random_."

"_Mackenzie Falls_."

"_Mackenzie Falls_."

"_So Random_."

"Ha, I got you."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this story, I am planing to write a sequal, "Back To California," where Chad's new reputaion is put to the test.**


End file.
